The disclosed invention generally relates to plug connector systems, and is more specifically directed to a fiber optic modular connector system for connecting multiple fiber optic conductors.
With the development of the fiber optic components and application techniques, the utilization of fiber optics for communicating signals has increased considerably. For example, the use of fiber optic conductors is particularly advantageous in systems where the interference caused by traditional electrical conductors is undesirable or cannot be tolerated.
In applications where more than a few fiber optic conductors are utilized, removable modular connection of fiber optic conductors is often desirable. Known fiber optic modular connector systems typically include a receptacle connector which is fixedly attached to a wall, bulkhead, shelf or the like. The receptacle connector includes a plurality of terminated fiber optic conductors, and further includes external threads. The receptacle connector receives a selectively removable plug connector which includes a plurality of terminated fiber optic conductors. The removable plug connector further includes a coupling ring having internal threads for engaging the external threads of a a mating receptacle connector. The coupling ring is typically intended to be tightened or loosened by hand. The receptacle connector and the removable plug connector may further include respective bores for accepting a safety wire which is inserted and secured after the plug connector is tightened on the receptacle connector.
In typical installations of known modular fiber optic connector systems, numerous receptacle connectors are closely spaced in a small area which may be a confined area. Initial installation of the mating plug connectors is generally straight forward and, for example, may be accomplished by sequentially securing the connectors, starting wtih those furthest from the access area. However, removal of selected installed removable plug connectors may be more difficult, particularly those connectors which are furthest from the access area which may include some plug connectors adjacent confining walls. The removal of such confined plug connectors may involve the initial removal of confining plug connectors.
It should be apparent the removal and replacement of selected plug connectors with known fiber optic modular connector systems can be very tedious and time consuming, particularly if safety wires are also utilized. Additionally, the often necessary removal of plug connectors solely to provide access provides the potential for errors in reinstallation. The potentially tedious and time consuming task of removing and reinstalling many plug connectors has led to shortcuts, such as not removing all confining plug connectors or the inappropriate use of pliers, wrenches and the like to avoid removal of confining plug connectors. The results include malfunction or damaged connectors, which then results in other time consuming tasks such as identifying the causes of malfunction and replacing damaged connectors.
Known fiber optic modular connector systems are generally based on electrical modular connectors wherein the precise alignment of the mating conductors is not as critical. In electrical connectors, the mating conductors typically include mating pins and sockets. Therefore, electrical conductivity is achieved even if an electrical plug connector is not tightly fastened. However, fiber optic connectors must be fully engaged since the mating optical conductors must be precisely aligned and in contact or spaced apart by a predetermined distance. Fiber optic connectors which are not fully engaged may very well result in poor performance.